Trying to Melt the Ice in my Heart
by KlausCarolineLover
Summary: Loki/Thor - Heart


"Locking me up to rot, big brother?"

Thankfully my primitive mouth guard had been stripped away once I was locked up in my formidable prison, forever forced to sit still as my brother (disappointed because I was not able to hit him) tried to save me from my wicked ways.

(Tony described that damn muzzle as a gift from the puny gods)

"If I had any choice in the matter, brother, I would set you free and let you redeem yourself. However, these are the orders of our people; you must answer for your crimes, Loki."

They look down on me like I'm beneath them, not only because of the blue skin that lies under my flesh mask (without it I am the outcast, the monster), for doing the very thing I was raised to do, rule.

(and when Asgard was ripped from my hands, not wanting a frost giant on the throne, I was a king in need of a kingdom)

"All they wish to do is to parade me about, Thor, to mock me for trying to rule, the very thing we were made to do. They are the same kind of person as I am, brother, and one day all of you will do the same as I did."

I wait patiently, already plotting my escape from this damn room within my childhood playground, for my dear brother to begin his righteous speech (and win the hearts of the people with truth while I only trick and bully them) about protecting Earth and the mewling quims upon it.

(blocking out his booming voice has become a new trick I cannot live without)

"I will never try to harm the people of earth, Loki; it is my duty to protect them."

My laugh came easier than ever before, despite where I sat I could see the humor in how my brother devoted himself to worthless things (only thinking a handful to be worth anything, Jane Foster number one on that list), which only helped me show him how nothing he said would change my fate.

(to be murdered by my fake father's hands, the ones that whisked me away to this life)

"How do you protect those who are meant to be slaughtered, Thor? They need someone to rule over them, and I was the one to do it."

As I speak of my failure, the wounds those big damn heroes gave me still smarting (plotting what hell to put Banner through), I speak as if I lost the battle but a war still loomed before me.

(if only I found a way to escape my prison, or someone to free me)

"It is a delusion, brother, one that you will be ridiculed for and I can do nothing to prevent that."

I cringe as he calls me mad once more, using the same words to try and persuade me to give up my plans for earth (trying to speak to my icy heart and failing each time), because I see him the same way for not joining me.

(I might be able to speak the same words if only he was standing by my side and not my jailer)

"As if you care what they will do to me, Thor, we are not bound by blood anymore and you are nothing but one of them to me."

When I speak those words, knowing they will hit his heart hard (payment for him standing against me), I am act like I believe every last one and speak them with spite toward my fake big brother.

(while deep down I still have those brotherly feelings that I push down and try to forget)

"Did finding out you're from the bifrost truly turn your heart to ice, Loki? You've been my brother far too damn long for me not to love you as that, and hopefully one day you will see being brothers goes beyond blood."

After our battle, the touchy-feely words shoved down my throat as he threw me to the ground (ready to end me for the likes of them), he now knows better than to believe anything that comes from his tricky baby brother. I can tell he wishes to give me forgiveness, a weakness that I no longer possess, but if I ever truly desire it I will have to work for it.

(those mighty hands wish to grant me my redemption but do not trust me enough to do so)

"I will not be in this damn prison for that revaluation to come to pass, Thor, or on in realm or the next."

I hope to crush whatever love lies in his heart for me, that damn love that never seems to die (no matter how many times I betray him) however it seems that it will take a lot more blood to that.

(and if I ever carry Jane Foster's blood on my hands that love will finally die away)

"I love you, brother; just remember that as you turn your back to me. I will never stop no matter how many times you fight me with fists or biting words, remember that."

With that my prison is sealed, no possible escape and not a single person that wishes to save this puny god (only left with my dreams about Jane, and how I could never bring myself to harm her), and I watch him turn his back to me.

(not knowing that every day I stay in isolation he would always find a way to visit his lost cause of a brother)


End file.
